Extreme Magic
Extreme Magics are very destructive and powerful after being unleashed. To use many of the extreme magics a legendary weapon is required. The god will temporarily use your body to use a fragment of their power. The user will suffer levels of exhaustion. Known Extreme Magics Bararaq Inqerad-Saiqa – Acrius, Lightning Sword of Extinction, When this Extreme Magic is used, an enormous spear of concentrated lightning in the form of Acrius's weapon is released from above to impale anything below it. Deals 1d8 * 100 Pure Damage. Suffer 5 levels of Exhaustion. Lelazzo Madraga – Daein, Refined Hammer At Will, is an Extreme Magic of Daein. When using this Extreme Magic, the Symbol of Daein appears in a wide area above whatever he attacks. The user comes smashing down, which causes a large amount of Strength/Earth Magic to pulverize everything within the vicinity of the Magic Symbol and push everything into a deep crater. 1d4*100 Force Damage. Suffer 5 levels of Exhaustion. Amol Al-Bador Saiqa – Bhabata, Flame Minister's Beheading Sword, the Extreme Magic of Bhabata. When summoned, it becomes a giant warrior made of fire while wielding a huge sword made of fire. It is able to pierce through the hardest of objects and barriers. 1d6 * 100 Pure Fire Damage. Suffer 5 levels of Exhaustion. Vainel Ganezza – Livann, Water God’s Sea Call, When using this Extreme Magic, Livann’s Symbol appears behind her while she recites the spell. While she is reciting it, a large amount of water gathers toward the symbol until enough water to flood a city is gathered. When she unleashes it, it takes the form of a giant tsunami. She can freely manipulate what shape the tsunami can take. Incapacitate all affected, the affected must receive CPR of some type or they will drown. 1d4 * 100 Pure Force/Aqua Damage. Suffer 5 levels of Exhaustion. Black Moonlight – Zelgius, This is not an extreme magic but a special sword technique created by Zelgius which led him to be known as a God of Combat/Swordsmanship. The user channels darkness into their sword and releases that darkness with a slash that flies at the opponent. The wave of darkness retains the same sharpness as an edged weapon and also has the ability to absorb other spells(6th level and lower). Increases weapon range by 5ft. Increases a swords damage by 2 additional dice (e.g. 2d12 becomes 4d12). If used on a sword other than Alondite destroy the used sword after a single strike. Suffer 2 levels of Exhaustion. Black Sunlight – Zelgius, The nonlethal counterpart to Black Moonlight. he user coats their sword with darkness, dashes behind their target, and strikes the target's nape with the back of their sword. The blow is strong enough to knock the target unconscious, and since it is done with the blunt side of the sword, the target is not grievously injured. Suffer 2 levels of Exhaustion. Dhell-Dhell Dhalam – Nagax, The details of the magic has yet to be learned.